The instant invention relates generally to electrical power sources and more specifically it relates to a jogging-generator which provides an electrical current from a generator when a person jogging rotates a mechanical hook-up to operate the generator.
There are available various convention electrical power sources which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.